Everything
by mimichanMC
Summary: Que es lo unico que no puedes perdonarle a quien ha sido todo para ti... un songfic de Sango y Miroku. Espero lo disfruten. Mimi chan


_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**Everything**_

_**Por Mimi chan**_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: _

_Nota: primero que nada, una dedicatoria especial a la persona que me dedico esta canción, nunca me han dedicado algo tan lindo como esto, muchas gracias, y segundo, deben leer y escuchar, de verdad es una canción tan linda, yo creo que si buscan "everything de Lifehouse" en Youtube seguro la encuentran._

**_Find me here… speak to me_**

_Encuéntrame aquí, háblame,_

La puerta apenas hizo ruido al ser abierta, el silencio en la casa apenas era roto por las respiraciones de las dos personas dentro de aquel lugar, y el suave murmullo de una llovizna que había sido una lluvia lejana, él estaba sentado mirando fijamente un a fotografía, los dos lucían tan felices en ella, los dos habían sido tan inmensamente felices en ese momento, todavía no terminaba de entender que es lo que había pasado, como es que al final las cosas se habían salido de su cause normal.

La volteó a ver, sus ojos castaños se negaron a mirarlo, miraban perdidos el piso sin atención, lo único que querían era negarse a él. El silencio lo estaba torturando, quería pedirle desesperadamente que le hablara.

- Ya esta todo listo – dijo una voz femenina en voz muy muy baja, rota, triste – las cosas están listas en la otra habitación.

Se acercó a ella, y ella dio un paso atrás. Dolio.

**_I want to feel you… I need to hear you. You are the light… that's leading me_**

**_To the place where I find peace again._**

_Necesito sentirte, necesito escucharte, tú eres la luz que me guía, al lugar donde encontrare la paz._

No podía juzgarla, la entendía, entendía que no quisiera siquiera verlo o tan solo tocarlo, había perdido el derecho de aquello para siempre, y dolía como una estaca a mitad del corazón, ninguna herida podía compararse a la agonía de que los ojos que lo habían mirado con amor tantas veces se negaran a darle un poco de su luz, nunca tendría el valor de confesárselo a nadie pero ella era la luz que lo había guiado hasta la paz, en sus brazos había exorcizado todos los demonios que habitaban dentro de él, todas las perdidas habían sido insignificantes cuando ella lo había abrazado y le había ofrecido lo que nunca había tenido, una familia. Y su amor

- Por favor… - quiso hablar, al menos despedirse.

- No – dijo cortándolo por lo sano, no podía, no quería escucharlo, eso solo le produciría más sufrimiento sus cartas estaban echadas, había tomado una decisión y no la cambiaria aunque eso le estuviera corroyendo el alma.

**_You are the strength that keeps me walking._**

**_You are the hope that keeps me trusting. You are the light to my soul._**

**_You are my purpose...you're everything._**

_Tú eres la fuerza que me mantiene caminando, tú eres la esperanza que me mantiene creyendo, tú eres la luz de mi alma, tú eres mi razón, tú lo eres todo._

Nunca en su vida había sentido un dolor más grande que él que estaba ahora anidado en su corazón y echando raíces, todo lo que había soñado a su lado estaba completamente perdido ahora, había llorado más por eso que lo que había llorado nunca, siempre tratando de demostrar que era una mujer fuerte y valiente las lagrimas nunca habían tenido lugar en su vida, había enfrentado las perdidas y la desolación de las cosas malas y tristes de su vida con la cabeza en alto y fuerza en el corazón.

Por un momento había creído en un mundo donde ella no debía ser tan fuerte, que tendría alguien siempre a su lado para protegerla y cuidarla y había bajado las murallas que había construido para protegerse, y él, justamente la persona amada había sido la que había destruido todo.

Él había sido la mano que siempre la había sostenido para que siguiera caminando, que nunca se detuviera, que nunca se cayera.

Él había sido el pilar que le prometía una vida mejor, que era la otra mitad de sus esperanzas y sueños, de una familia. Hijos, un hogar tranquilo.

Él había sido un propósito. Lo había sido todo, y como había sido todo, todo es lo que se había llevado con su traición.

**_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you? Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_**

_¿Cómo puedo seguir aquí contigo y no haber sido movido hacia ti?, ¿Cómo puedes decirme que podría haber algo mejor que esto?_

Él trato de alcanzarla de nuevo, ella avanzo de nuevo atrás, su lenguaje corporal era el mismo de un animal herido sin atreverse de nuevo a dar un paso en falso y caer de nuevo en una trampa.

No había sido siempre él quien podía sostenerla cuando ella se sentía desolada, había sido siempre él a quien se acercara y confiara, tenía rabia contra él mismo por haberlo perdido todo por una tontería.

Había dado lo más por lo menos lo sabía y no había solución para eso.

- Lo siento – se oyó como un lejano eco en la pequeña habitación – de verdad.

Los ojos castaños de la joven mujer se cargaron de lágrimas, aferro con fuerza un paño que sostenía en sus manos, "lo siento" lo había dicho tantas veces, y ella lo había creído tantas otras más, hacia cerrado los ojos tantas veces creyendo que si no veía lo que la lastimaba, era como si no pasara en realidad.

Pero no podía seguir haciendo eso.

- Lo se – dijo con voz apenas audible.

**_You calm the storms, and you give me rest._**

**_You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall. _**

_Tú eres la calma en la tormenta, tú me das descanso, me sostienes en tus manos, no me dejas caer._

Había tanto dolor y al mismo tiempo tanto amor en aquella aceptación, quería ceder, más de lo que había querido nada en el mundo, quería solo poder decirle que lo amaba, que lo perdonaba, que todo seguiría siendo como había sido siempre, pero era una mentira que no podría decir nunca, nada serie igual.

¿Qué iba a hacer sin él? Había sido su calma en las tormentas, su paz, su tranquilidad, su descanso, su sostén. Sintió las lagrimas bajar calientes por sus ojos sin poder detenerlas más lo había sido todo y ahora ya no era nada.

**_You steal my heart, and you take my breath away._**

**_Would you take me in? _****_Take_****_ me deeper now?_**

_Robaste mi corazón, y me quitaste el aliento, ¿Me podrías tomar dentro de ti?, ¿Tomarme profundamente ahora?_

Quiso arrancarse el corazón cuando vio una gota caer al piso sobre el tatami amarillo, había sido causante de sus lagrimas más veces de las que podía recordar, pero aquellas eran sin duda las más amargas de todas, no soportaba el hecho de tener que pasar a su lado y dejarla atrás para no verla nunca más.

La había amado desde que la había visto la primera vez, le había tomado más tiempo del que creía poder reconocer sus sentimientos, pero cuando los había visto reflejados en los ojos de ella, cuando había visto tan intensa protección y preocupación en sus ojos marrones al verlo caer había sabido que nunca podría encontrar un sentimiento como ese dedicado a él en todo el mundo, que aquella mujer única, fuerte, valiente, y hermosa le había robado el corazón, lo había dejado compartiendo su aliento, si ella no estaba a su lado constantemente él tendría negada la vida, ella estaba dedicada para él y que si no la tomaba en sus brazos, si no la dejaba meterse dentro de su corazón, de su alma, de su cuerpo profundamente, estaría perdiendo algo que jamás volvería a encontrar y que cada día de su vida se arrepentiría por eso.

Y eso es justo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, el separarse de ella era un suicidio. Moriría en el momento en que pusiera un pie fuera de aquel lugar, pero no tenia opción.

**_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you? Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_**

**_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you? Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_**

_¿Cómo puedo seguir aquí contigo y no haber sido movido hacia ti?, ¿y cómo puedes decirme que podría haber algo mejor que esto?_

En su cabeza gritaban dos voces sofocando una la otra que gritaban "Por favor Dios mió que YA se vaya" y "Dios mió, no me permitas perderlo, NO dejes que se vaya" pero solo una tenía la razón. Se seco las lagrimas del rostro y tomo un hondo suspiro, debía hacerlo fácil para los dos.

- Algo bueno aprenderemos de esto – dijo en voz más alta, llenando sus pulmones de aire, dejando colarse el sentimiento donde no pudiera alcanzarlo – ¿no lo crees?

Él la miró como si acabara de repetir que la tierra era plana, que podían aprender de eso, ¿Qué demonios podían sacar de beneficio de tanto dolor? de tanta agonía entre los dos, la vida se les estaba yendo en ese momento y ella tenía el valor y la insensatez de decir que algo bueno podría salir de todo eso.

- ¿Qué puede haber bueno?

- Bueno – ella bajo la mirada, decir aquellas palabras parecían lo correcto en ese momento, pero la verdad es que ella tampoco lo sabía – podemos evitar hacer algo como esto de nuevo, supongo que no es una lección que podamos ignorar.

El hombre se acercó a ella con velocidad y casi con violencia la tomó de un brazo, ella se asustó y trató de safarse pero no pudo.

- ¿Piensas que busque esto? – dijo con violencia, el solo pensamiento de que ella creyera que algo tan monstruoso lo hubiera permitido lo insultaba, lo lastimaba más que si lo hubiera maldito – ¿Piensas que lo hubiera permitido por mi libre voluntad? yo también lo amaba.

- No quise decir eso – dijo asustada – pero es evidente que ambos debemos reconstruir nuestra vida y no podemos permitir que algo así vuelva a pasar.

La soltó y ella empezó a frotar su brazo, por supuesto que no lo pensaba, pero a propósito o no había permitido que pasar y eso nunca se lo podría perdonar.

**_Cause you're all I want, you're all I need you're everything, everything._**

_Por que eres todo lo que quiero, todo lo que necesito, tú eres todo, todo._

- Acaba de morir y quieres empezar a reconstruir tu vida tan rápido – ¿Acaso pensaba que iba a ser así de simple? ¿Así de sencillo? – piensas que un reemplazo ocupara su lugar así como así.

Un absceso de furia borró todo el dolor que había sentido y lo atacó, puso toda su indignación en una bofetada que él no detuvo siquiera.

- Se que no podré remplazarlo – las lagrimas apenas la dejaban ver – va a ser único en toda mi vida, había sido lo que más había querido en este mundo y tu me lo quitaste.

- No lo hice.

- Si que lo hiciste, esto fue toda tu culpa, debías cuidarlo, debías protegerlo y no lo hiciste cuando más te necesito – dijo con cólera – ¿Por qué? Dímelo, ten el valor de reconocer por que no estas con él.

**_You're all I want your all I need. _****_You're_****_ everything, everything._**

_Eres todo lo que quiero, todo lo que necesito, tú eres todo, todo._

Él volteo la mirada, no, no tenía el valor de reconocer por que lo había dejado solo aunque ella ya lo sabía.

No podía recordar siquiera el color de los ojos de la mujer por la que había dejado a su pequeño en la orilla del rió, recordaba sus caderas, la forma en la que el aire parecía hacer ondas en sus caderas y como había seguido hipnotizado el suave vaivén, había recordado decirle al pequeño que no se acercara a la orilla que no tocara el agua siquiera.

Pero era un niño, debió saber que lo haría, debía haberse quedado a su lado, pero ¿Cómo podía siquiera imaginar que algo tan horrible pasaría solo en un minuto, no le había tomado más tiempo llegar al camino y ver a la mujer alejarse en sus suave vaivén, no había sido más de un minuto mientras su esposa llegaba a su lado y preguntaba por su niño que había dejado a su cuidado mientras ella hacia la colada, no había pasado más de un minuto en regresar a la orilla

Y el tiempo de había detenido cuando vio el frágil cuerpo boca abajo en el rió atorado en una piedra y como un hilo de sangre caminaba con la corriente.

**_You're all I want you're all I need. _****_You're_****_ everything, everything. _**

_Eres todo lo que quiero, todo lo que necesito, tú eres todo, todo._

La vida de los dos padres se había detenido en ese momento, ella soltó la canasta con la ropa recién lavada en e piso y esta callo de lado dejando que la tierra suelta ensuciara su trabajo, corrió al rió y sintió como el frió del agua helada se colaba hasta sus huesos, avanzo a trompicones hasta donde su hijo estaba, cayó dos veces y las rocas la golpearon pero no se detuvo, escuchó los paso de él detrás de ella, no muy lejos, pero no se detuvo hasta llegar al pequeño en la deriva, lo tomó en sus brazos, estaba tan tan blanco, y frió, como pudo lo cargó en sus brazos y volvió a la orilla lo tendió en el piso y descubrió su pecho, estaba quieto, demasiado quieto, acercó su rostro al suyo buscando el suave murmullo de su respiración pero no estaba.

No, eso no era posible, no lo era. No podía ser cierto. Le golpeo las mejillas con cuidado y lo llamó, no respondía, masajeó su pecho, pero no respondió tampoco, solo había un hilo de agua que salía de su pequeña boca abierta y una mancha de sangre que se extendía en el piso.

**_You're all I want you're all I need, you're everything, everything. _**

_Eres todo lo que quiero, todo lo que necesito, tú eres todo, todo._

Lo abrazó y rogó a Dios que le diera una oportunidad era pequeño, inocente, no había así vivido, solo dos años le había regalado y no había justicia en quitarle la vida ahora, no la había, por favor que alguien la escuchara y que no lo dejara irse, era suyo, debía cuidarlo, protegerlo, si se lo quitaban fallaría miserablemente, pero mientras mas tiempo pasaba más de dio cuenta de que sus ruegos no serian escuchados y que el cuerpo de su pequeño hijo se volvió más duro y frió en sus brazos.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso hasta que escuchó voces a su alrededor que la llamaban, subió su mirada y vio a su mejor amiga y su mejor amigo con ella, miró los ojos profundos de la chica a su lado, la vio soltar lagrimas vivas como las de ella, ella también amaba al niño, no más que ella, nadie podía amarlo más que ella, pero lo amaba.

Sintió las manos de su esposo en sus hombros y soltó un grito y se alejo de él con el niño aun en brazos.

- Es tu culpa – escupió como una serpiente venenosa – tú lo dejaste solo, tú te fuiste y lo dejaste solo, no debías dejarlo solo, no debiste dejarlo solo a un lado del rió, ¿En que demonios estaban pensando?

Pero no le costó demasiado averiguarlo, había visto a la muchachita ella también, avanzando delante de ella, la había visto, joven y delicada de no más de 18 años, que había ido a lavar también, habían cruzado una mirada, estaba casi segura de que tena ojos negros y una sonrisa, había terminado solo un momento antes que ella, él la había visto pasar estaba segura, sabía de sobra de que color se volvían los ojos de su esposo cuando veía una bella mujer pasar.

- Fue tu culpa – le gritó con rabia – maldito seas, dejaste que nuestro hijo muriera por… por…

El joven hombre dio un paso atrás, vio las miradas pesadas y acusadoras de todos sus amigos, era la verdad, sus ojos se habían llenado de lagrimas también, cayó a los pies de la mujer que sostenía aun a su hijo.

- Yo…

- NO, - gritó como si le hubiera tocado una lengua de fuego – Te odio – le gritó y le escupió en la cara, deseaba matarlo pero no soltaría a su hijo por ningún motivo – ¡Maldito seas!, ¡Mataste a mi hijo!, ¡Tú lo mataste!, ¡Te odio!, me escuchas, ¡te odio!, ¡**TE ODIO**!

- No – no podía odiarlo, no podía, ella era su vida.

- Aléjate de mi – lo pateó – aléjate.

Él hombre no atinó a alejarse de ella, estaba estático en su lugar permitiendo que los golpeas que ella lanzaba le dieran, fue su gran amigo el que lo tomó por los hombros con cierta violencia y lo alejó de ella, forcejeó para poder alcanzarla pero no pudo contra la fuerza de su amigo, vio a su esposa ser rodeada por los brazos de su mejor amiga para ayudarla a levantarse.

La vio alejarse…

Y supo que la perdía al mismo tiempo.

**_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you? Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_**

_¿Cómo puedo seguir aquí contigo y no haber sido movido hacia ti?, ¿Cómo puedes decirme que podría haber algo mejor que esto?_

Desde ese momento no le había dirigido la palabra de nuevo, y él no se había atrevido tampoco a hablarle, demasiado avergonzado. Ella había sido la que había ordenado los ritos para su hijo, quien había tomado la madera para la hoguera, lo había vestido de luto y lo había colocado en la hoguera, todos los aldeanos estuvieron con ella, sus dos grandes amigos estuvieron siempre a su lado y él se apartó de los demás.

No merecía siquiera estar allí, no merecía el consuelo de verlo partir, había muerto por su culpa, la carga de ese dolor lo perseguiría toda su vida, una lapida pesada en sus hombros que nunca se iría, que nunca lo dejaría.

Lo había perdido todo, todo en un solo momento. Y nada lo consolaría, su mayor consuelo lo miraba con el odio más profundo que nadie pudiera sentir.

**_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you? Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_**_¿Cómo puedo seguir aquí contigo y no haber sido movido hacia ti?, ¿Cómo puedes decirme que podría haber algo mejor que esto?_

Después de eso siguió un periodo de duelo profundo y amargo, su esposa no le dirigió la palabra durante días, apenas comía, o dormía solo lloraba su perdida, y él no la podía consolar, su mejor amiga se había quedado a su lado día y noche y trataba de animarla, pero no había palabras que pudieran calmar ese dolor, no podías decir "lo siento" si no lo habías sentido nunca y ese tipo de tormento no lo querría ni para su peor enemigo.

Cuando la veía caminar por la noche e ir a la esquina donde estaban los muñecos con los cuales él jugueteaba y sentarse allí sosteniéndolos sobre su pecho le rompía el corazón no poder ir a ella y consolarla, no poder decirle que las cosas irían bien, que él la ayudaría, su mirada aunque cada vez más resignada y apagada aun estaba cargada de un profundo odio hacia él.

**_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you? Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_**

_¿Cómo puedo seguir aquí contigo y no haber sido movido hacia ti?, ¿Cómo puedes decirme que podría haber algo mejor que esto?_

Pero ella era fuerte solo habían pasado 10 días cuando se había sentado a su lado y le había pedido que se fuera, que la dejara por el bien de los dos, ella no volvería confiar en él, no podía perdonarle lo que había pasado y que lo mejor para los dos era tomar caminos diferentes.

Pidió, suplicó, imploró, pero nada de lo que dijo valió para ella, había tomado la decisión y al decir "Si aun sientes un poco de amor por mi, te alejaras de mi para siempre"

Deseó decirle que si, que la amaba más que nada, más que a nadie en el mundo, que prefería que le pidiera la vida, pero no una existencia sin ella, sería mucho más doloroso, pero no dijo nada, no pronuncio ni una palabra. Así después de decirle que a la mañana siguiente recogería sus cosas muy temprano y se podía ir salio de su habitación.

Sintió un frió mortal en la habitación que no tenía nada que ver con la lluvia afuera, si no con la desolación del alma.

**_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_**

_¿Cómo puedes decirme que podría haber algo mejor que esto?_

- No puedo – respondió con voz ronca.

El temperamento de ella se apagó poco a poco, se movió a un lado de la puerta cediéndole el paso.

- Esto es lo mejor… – dijo con voz trémula – te lo juro, solo de esta manera no lograre odiarte para siempre.

El joven hombre apretó los puños su costado, no, no era lo mejor, no lo era y deseo gritarlo, deseo poder decírselo y hacérselo entender, pero no podría, nunca podría.

La joven mujer vio como su esposo se movía y avanzaba a la puerta, se iba, apretó sus puños para no pedirle que se quedara, no podía, él dolor nunca se iría si él se quedaba, lo que no sabía es si el dolor no quedaría estancado en su alma sin él.

Se quedó a su lado y vio por última vez a la mujer que amaría toda su vida, en un impulso, la tomo por un hombro y la obligó a mirarlo, sus profundos y hermosos ojos marrones irían siempre con él a donde fuera.

Sintió su tacto y su cuerpo se erizo en respuesta, no quería verlo irse, solo quería que se fuera y que no la obligara a verlo ir, sin poder evitarlo volteo a verlo, sus dos profundos ojos índigos que siempre recordaría la miraron por ultima vez con amor.

- Adiós… Sango.

- Adiós… Miroku.

Y si más la soltó y salio de la habitación, Sango se arrodilló en el suelo y escuchó las pisadas de Miroku ir a la habitación donde había puesto en un atillo sus cosas y después salir por la puerta principal.

Miró la habitación vacía y miró la fotografía que Kagome que Kagome había sacado un día de primavera y después les había regalado, los dos estaban abrazados, él detrás de ella sosteniéndola contra su pecho con fuerza, ella mirando la cámara con una expresión de gozo infinito, todo adornado por pequeñas flores amarillas del prado donde estaban descansando, ella y Miroku lucían tan felices en esa foto, habían sido tan felices en ese momento.

¿Por qué había tenido que salir todo tan mal?

**Fin**

_15 de enero de 2008_

_9:24 p.m._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_Nota de autora: Damm ¿De donde salio esto? la verdad no tengo ni idea, al escuchar esta canción la escena donde Sango le dice a Miroku que algo aprenderían de eso nació y ni siquiera eran ellos, al principio había sido Kagome e Inuyasha, pero seguí escuchando la canción, hice una traducción (así que si esta mal traducida mea culpa) y empecé a escribir, según fue avanzando iba persiguiendo una idea, de que es lo que una mujer no le perdonaría a un hombre y pues nació esto, que tétrico no lo creen más cuando es una canción así de romántica, de cualquier modo espero les haya gustado._

_**no olviden dejar algun review ya saben lo mucho que los disfruto.**_

_Bueno sin más me despido_

_Shian shen _

_Mimi chan_


End file.
